Keeping pets is a seemingly never-ending task. One (1) must feed, groom, exercise, play with and clean-up after their animal friends. For those that raise, breed or board cats one (1) of their more unpleasant responsibilities includes maintaining litter boxes. While litter boxes have proven themselves to be highly valuable, even the best and most diligently maintained litter box can still produce objectionable odors.
Problems with litter boxes become exaggerated when the cat owner is gone for long periods of time such as working or traveling. Even if the litter box is immediately cleaned or changed objectionable odors can remain in the air. Such odors can linger for hours, much to the dismay of cat owner, other residents, or guests.
Accordingly, there exists a need for some device that controls and reduces odors emanating from litter boxes. Preferably such a device would be quick and easy to use to use and be effective at eliminating objectionable odors.